


Bermudes

by Luka_Vendetta



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bill is totally out of everything, Crack-Bill, French, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Vendetta/pseuds/Luka_Vendetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav aimait Georg. Il le lui avait dit, clairement.<br/>Tom désirait Georg. Il le lui avait fait sentir, clairement.<br/>Et Bill ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bermudes

**Author's Note:**

> One day I should translate my works xD  
> Merci de lire, les reviews sont toujours du pur plaisir :3

Tom.

Gustav.

Tom.

Gustav.

Tom.

Gustav.

Ça pouvait continuer des heures ainsi.  
Georg, allongé dans son lit - son lit, un lit ou des millions d'autres étaient venu dormir – écoutait les battements de son cœur. Et celui-ci gardait le même rythme. Tom-Gustav, Tom-Gustav, Tom-Gustav.

Comment pouvait-on tomber dans ce genre de situation.  
Comment avait-il pu se fourrer la dedans.

C'était une nuit, la pleine lune.  
Georg aimait bien la lune. Il la trouvait belle, elle lui rappelait Gustav, et son visage lunaire.  
Cette nuit la, il avait posé ses doigts sur la peau de Gustav pour la première fois, et l'avait caressé jusqu'à ce que Gustav brûle.

Le lendemain, le soleil frappait fort, tannait sa peau.  
Georg aimait bien le soleil. Il le trouvait beau, il lui rappelait Tom, et sa façon de rayonner.  
Ce jour la, il avait frôlé la douceur de Tom pour la première fois, et s'était glissé entre ses cuisses jusqu'à ce que Tom mouille.

Et s'il y avait eu une troisième heure, il aurait aimé Bill.

~

Un iris vert, et un trou noir.  
Georg penché vers son miroir inspectait les tréfonds de son cœur. Du moins il essayait.  
Ses yeux avides n'arrivaient plus à le masquer.

Tout à l'heure, dans le lobby du bus, Bill se limait les ongles, faisant crisser le papier de verre contre l'os mou. Tom gigotait son genoux, et Gustav tapotait le rebord de la table sur un rythme imaginaire.  
Georg regardait Gustav.  
Il pouvait se rappeler avec une facilité incroyable l'haleine du batteur contre son nez, sur ses lèvres, et l'odeur de son cou; il arrivait même à sentir de nouveau cette peau brûlante entre ses doigts.  
Gustav aimait Georg. Il le lui avait dit, clairement.

Le bassiste avait laissé ses yeux glisser jusqu'à Tom. Il se remémorait la douceur de la langue de Tom contre sa bouche, ses cils contre sa joue, ses doigts sur son dos, et il réussissait à se souvenir de la parfaite concordance de ses mains contre les fesses du guitariste, comme taillées sur mesure juste pour les mains de Georg.  
Tom désirait Georg. Il le lui avait fait sentir, clairement.

Voilà pourquoi Georg se sentait dans de sales draps.  
Comment pouvait-on être si amoureux de quelqu'un en désirant aussi ardemment quelqu'un d'autre ?

~  
« Tu ne peux pas... » murmurait Tom, tandis que la main de Georg caressait sa joue.  
« Non, tu ne peux clairement pas », ajoutait Gustav, laissant un des doigts de Georg caresser ses lèvres.

Le soleil se couchait à Lunebourg, et, phénomène peu familier, le soleil et la lune se confrontaient dans le même ciel bleu, dégagé de tout nuage.

Georg était simple. Il était ce genre d'adulte qui a décidé que les problèmes n'existaient pas, qu'ils avaient tous leurs solutions.

Couché sur le lit du bassiste, Tom se prélassait sous ses baisers, et Gustav appuyé contre la tête du même lit, se laissait aller sous ses caresses.  
Georg se pencha sur le dreadé pour l'embrasser langoureusement, mordant ses lèvres et sa langue; et Tom en gémit même. Lorsqu'il se recula, les yeux de Tom étaient remplis d'étoiles; et il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour attirer Gustav à lui et poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il appuya doucement d'abord, puis plus fort, aspirant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, puis décidant d'enfoncer avec douceur sa langue dans la bouche du petit batteur qui passa sa main sur la nuque du brun. Il le pourlécha avec délice plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et une main agrippa son bras pour le tirer vers le bas. Quelques secondes après, la bouche percée de Tom le dévorait de nouveau.  
Les mains du guitariste s'agrippèrent à son tee-shirt, et il l'enlaça brusquement, l'attirant tout contre lui; sous l'impulsion du geste, les deux jeunes hommes roulèrent pour tomber par terre, mais rien ne semblait les empêcher de s'embrasser avec acharnement et bestialité. Gustav laissa échapper un las « hey », avant de se hisser jusqu'à eux, et de se placer par dessus Georg pour lui mordre doucement le cou.

Tom gémit de nouveau – il aimait tellement se sentir écrasé par le poids de l'amour – et se détacha de la bouche du bassiste, tandis que celui-ci embrassait son menton, puis lança un regard brûlant au batteur, un regard qui hurlait un « je l'ai plus que toi »; et Gustav fronça les sourcils avant de se jeter sur les lèvres rougies et gonflées de Tom pour les mordre rageusement, pressant un peu plus son bassin excité contre le postérieur de Georg.

Un gémissement commun se fit entendre, et bientôt les fenêtres allaient être couvertes de buées et la pièce emplit d'une odeur de sexe, le dos de Georg serait luisant et couvert de profonds sillons rouges vifs, le corps de Tom serait tendu par le plaisir et ses dreads éparpillées autour de sa tête à même la moquette qui irrite sa peau, les mèches blondes et à l'origine bouclées de Gustav seraient collées à son front, et ses mains agrippées aux cuisses du guitariste tandis qu'il se plongerait délicieusement en l'homme qu'il aime.

Georg acceptait que Gustav lui fasse l'amour, parce qu'il aimait Gustav; mais jamais Tom ne pourrait le baiser – et il n'avait apparemment pas l'envie – parce que Tom était celui qui se faisait baiser en général, qu'il avait l'air d'être fait pour ça aux yeux de Georg, il était le corps de Georg, Georg avait un amour incommensurable pour Gustav, mais jamais il ne pourrait autant aimer le corps de celui ci comme il aimait le corps de Tom. Il adulait le corps de Tom. Il l'enviait, il avait envie de lui, presque à chaque fois que ses iris le caressaient, à chaque fois que Tom dans ses habits trop larges était là, juste là, devant lui. Il avait envie de le dévorer, cru, tout entier, de le presser, le toucher, le serrer, le corps de Tom le rendait dingue, tout comme Tom lui-même. Parfois Georg appelait Tom sa « pute » lorsqu'ils étaient en petit comité; évidemment Bill ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais Bill n'avait jamais l'air de se soucier de quoi que ce soit – a part du rhume de Tom ou bien de l'Award qu'on allait bientôt leur destiner.

 

Georg était simple. Il était ce genre d'adulte qui a décidé que les problèmes n'existaient pas, qu'ils avaient tous leurs solutions.  
Voilà comment il avait réglé celui-ci. 

Et Tom continuait à protester mollement que Georg ne pouvait pas, mollement, avant de répondre au baiser toujours un peu rude de Georg – et Gustav continuait à ajouter que non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas, avant de soupirer sous le baiser amoureux que lui donnait Georg.

//

Et Bill ?

« ... Bill, the singer… »

Bill, le chanteur.

Voilà, voilà tout ce à quoi il était résolument destiné. À ce qu'on l'appel Bill, le chanteur. Tout comme les autres avaient leur prénom collé à leur statut dans le groupe.  
À croire que le monde extérieur n'en avait pas finit de les foutre dans des catégories.

Alors, Bill, le chanteur, parlez nous de votre sexe, comment il va, votre sexe, Bill, le chanteur ?  
Est-ce vrai que votre groupe va se dissoudre, Bill, le chanteur ?  
Votre beau père à t-il réellement trompé votre mère avec une de vos fans, comment le vivez vous, Bill, le chanteur ?

Voilà ce qu'avait finit par être les interviews.  
Évidemment, les journaleux étaient plus subtiles, pourtant c'est à ce genre d'insanités voyeuses que s'associaient leurs questions.

Mais bon, après tout, si c'était ce qu'il fallait endurer pour vivre ce qu'il vivait, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu vivre, et qu'il vivait, alors ça valait la peine.  
En fait Bill (le chanteur) était devenu complètement enfermé dans sa passion. Il avait vécu uniquement dedans durant plusieurs années, comme ci le monde s'était arrêté de tourné s'il ne concernait pas les concerts et les enregistrements.  
L'amour, les amis, la famille même, tout ça était passé à la trappe.  
Plus de relation, plus vraiment de contact avec d'autres personnes que Georg, le bassiste, Gustav, le batteur, et Tom, le guitariste, bien sur; et puis il était distant avec ses proches, sa mère, son père, même avec feu son chien.

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de cet espèce de coma passionnel, lorsqu'un jour, il entendit son frère se masturber dans la couchette derrière la sienne - lui rappelant par là même qu'il n'avait même pas eut de sexe depuis sa dernière copine, autant dire que c'était il y a des années – un soir tout à fait banal, ce fut presque un grand choc pour lui.  
Il eut l'impression de retomber brutalement dans son corps – et d'ailleurs il tomba de sa couchette. Son corps qui manifesta alors de multiples douleurs, plaintif, comme Bill l'avait abandonné quelques années plus tôt.

Il se leva directement, et ordonna au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Celui-ci obéit, surpris, et laissa Bill sortir pour « deux minutes ».  
Bill avait sauté hors du bus et s'était prit l'air du monde de plein fouet. Son visage, ses poumons, son cœur, sa tête; il se sentait enfin respirer. Il regarda la lune, les étoiles, avide, il marcha dans l'herbe, en arracha même un brin pour le mastiquer. Il pensa que l'herbe c'était meilleur que ce qu'on voulait lui faire penser, et se prit rapidement en photo en train d'en manger, puisque c'était quelque chose que personne n'envisageait, Bill, le chanteur, mangeant de l'herbe parce que c'est pas si mauvais, non, c'est pas envisageable, ce n'est pas rangé dans une catégorie, ça ne va pas. Assaillit par de grandes bouffées d'excitation, il sentit qu'une érection s'emparait alors de son pénis.  
Il rentra dans le tour bus, et, cette nuit là, Bill, le chanteur, se masturba deux fois.

**

En définitive, ce qui impressionna le plus Bill, ce fut ses propres compagnons.  
Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait prit le temps de les observer, un par un; les regarder faire tandis qu'ils s'agitaient avant un concert, qu'ils se relaxant à l'hôtel ou bien dans le bus, qu'ils parlaient, qu'ils téléphonaient – bref, qu'ils vivaient.  
Eux même n'avaient même pas l'air de le remarquer.  
En deux jours, quelque chose d'assez étrange résultait de cette observation intimiste.

Par exemple, Gustav, lors de l'attente pour passer au « self » du petit hôtel suisse dans lequel ils résidaient, taquinait légèrement Georg, le bousculant ou blaguant sur ses cheveux lisses. Il avait l'air d'insister sans pour autant être lourd. Georg répondait de manière évasive; en fait, il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment répondre. Il avait plutôt l'air occupé à dévorer la nuque de Tom des yeux, ou à lui lancer une blague grivoise comme ils les aimaient tous les deux.  
Tom, lui, se comportait envers Georg comme se dernier était avec Gustav.

Bill, assis à la table, en les regardant comme ça de loin, se demanda si aucun d'eux ne se rendait compte du comportement qu'ils avaient les uns les autres.  
En fait, Bill, le chanteur, avait prétendu aimer sa musique et son groupe plus que tout, et c’avait été vrai, il les avait aimé, tellement cependant, qu'il s'y était fondu. Et pourtant, il ne les avait pas aimé comme il l'aurait fallut.

Il n'avait pas dû prêter attention aux bonnes choses.


End file.
